La Canción de mi Corazón
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: A broken soul, a cold heart, and a supernatural bond between two women forms a sisterhood that can only be described as magical. When love and tragedy wind together in this tale of trying times, an unlikely event defines the women in a way like no other.


**Hey there, this is a new story from the back of my mind. It's a little different, and it's not exactly romance, even if it is Emmett/Rosalie. It's more Rosalie and my OC for now. Rosalie intrigues me greatly, and I've learned that writing her maternal side is fun for me. I'm not sure how the rating of this story will go. I don't write lemons and I never will, but I do write about deep issues, and -like the books are- there will be light sexual innuendo when Emmett is involved, but nothing graphic AT ALL. Read for yourself and see what you think. The title of this is in Spanish, because I'm learning Spanish and I think it's a beautiful language, and the title sounds a LOT more sophisticated in Spanish. I don't own twilight, but I own my OC. **

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em>

Thunder- a normal occurrence here on the Olympian Peninsula.

It was here that my brother fell in love with a human; here that he married said human and impregnated her, giving our family our first baby; here that we were leaving. My new sister had been accepted immediately by all of the family except for me, but when she came to _me_ for support in keeping her mixed breed child, I warmed to her nearly immediately. Bella knew that my deepest heart's desire was to mother a child, and even thought Renesmee is not of my womb, she is the closest thing I have ever known to a daughter. Bella shares her with me -albeit reluctantly at times- but she shares the beauty that is my niece, a living, breathing child, and that is all that mattered.

I feel no jealousy to my brother and sister, and I feel no sadness in knowing that Renesmee is not truly mine. I love them all dearly and fondly, and I only wish the best for them and our family. But now, our family is to leave the tiny town of Forks, as we've dwelt here far too long. It is a bitter goodbye, but this goodbye is where my story begins. For I've recently truly discovered that a true mother is not the one that gives life, but the one that gives love, and in this reality, I can be a true mother to a baby. I can raise a child with Emmett, my truest love, and I can take responsibility for the life of another. All I've ever wanted.

_**Four Months Ago**_

"Help, please! Somebody, help me!" The voice I heard was female. The cries, panicked.

I was on a solo hunt, having found myself particularly thirsty after a run in with a cutter in the grocery store, when I was shopping for the wolves and my niece. The blood was fresh, a very recent cut, and upon seeing the girl, my heart felt heavy with sorrow. I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, and I knew in my heart that had I lived through my last night as a human, I would have turned out like her: so guarded with my emotions that I had to bleed them out. With speed only a vampire could have, I placed a business card in her back pocket, one for a therapist Carlisle knew. I hoped in my deepest heart that she would find it and use it. I didn't want her to have to be like me, forever with the memories of pain and torture.

On that note, the scent of the blood had made my eyes darken and my mouth water, which sickened me. The appetite I gained over the encounter with a truly broken person. A girl after my own heart, no less! I'd finished shopping in sullen silence and then come on the hunt as soon as the goods were delivered home and stored properly. The voice that was calling was urgent, and I felt myself drawn to it. I ran at vampire speed, chasing the voice.

"I'm coming!" I called to the female, strangely drawn to the voice.

I broke through the trees into a small campsite, where there laid a little girl -no, a small woman- doubled over in pain. Lo and behold, it was the girl from the grocery store.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling at her side.

Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain, and tears were leaking out. "It hurts…. It hurts!"

"What hurts?" I demanded, terrified, as Carlisle was the doctor of the family, not me.

She slowly opened her eyes. "It hurts…" she whimpered, looking like a lost child.

My phantom maternal instincts kicked in, and I cradled the girl, supporting her head and neck in my arm and feeling her forehead with my free hand. "Where does it hurt?"

Her lip quivered and she lowered a hand to her overly large sweatshirt. She grasped the hem and pulled it up, revealing a pregnant belly. "My baby hurts. It's trying to get out."

"Are you…?" I sniffed the air, which I now realized was pungent with the scent of alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

"It… It's the only thing that makes the pain go away," she said, gazing at a hole she'd apparently dug, which was now full of empty vodka bottles. "I only drink a little, usually, but this time it kept hurting, so I drank more. I've never been drunk before… I don't like it."

"Your baby doesn't like it!" I said, looking at her incredulously. "My father is a doctor. Please, let me take you to him."

"No!" she screamed, suddenly alarmed. "No, he'll take it! He'll take my baby because I can't be a good mother!" She was panicking, and that combined with the alcohol couldn't be good for the baby in the least.

I tried to soothe her, rocking her gently back and forth. "Shhh… Shhh… Calm down… How about you tell me your name, so I can know you better."

She studied me with her pale wet eyes. "My name is Carina Faye. What's _your_ name."

"I'm Rosalie. My father's name is Carlisle." I spoke slowly, keeping eye contact.

"Will he take my baby?" Carina Faye's eyes were continuing to drip with her salty tears.

"He won't take it. He's a good man, he can help you." I put as much tenderness and honesty into the tone of my voice as was possible.

She whimpered again, then nodded slowly. "You have to be there, though. I don't trust men. They lie and cheat and leave you when you're pregnant. _Promise_ you'll be there."

I nodded slowly. "He'll help you. I'll be there, I promise."

I slowly got to my feet and began the walk home, cradling her gently and not jostling her. I smelled more fresh blood, but I felt nothing but pity at the scent. This girl was hurt, and some how, some way, I had to help her. I knew it, deep in my lifeless heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, please. I don't have a beta, but it shouldn't be too messy. Also, check out my profile and my blog. **

**~Sidney**


End file.
